


Alone Parts I-III

by uniquepov



Series: Harry Potter and the Drabbling Ficlets [14]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-20
Updated: 2010-04-20
Packaged: 2017-11-05 00:57:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/400150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uniquepov/pseuds/uniquepov
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the <span class="ljuser ljuser-name_slythindor100"></span><a href="http://slythindor100.livejournal.com/profile"><img/></a><a href="http://slythindor100.livejournal.com/"><b>slythindor100</b></a> challenge #124 - Paris, London, Venice - one, two or all of them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alone Parts I-III

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** I solemnly swear that I am up to no good; however, I promise to return everyone, good as new, when I'm done playing with them. I own nothing that you recognize, and I do not profit from any of it.

**Title:** Alone I  


Harry closed his eyes and leaned back into his lover’s embrace. These precious, stolen moments were becoming all too scarce, as the war raged on.

Draco bent his head to nuzzle Harry’s neck, kissing his way up to his ear, arms wrapped around him possessively. “When this is over, we’ll be together,” he whispered. “I have a house in Venice; we’ll go there.”

“Alone,” Harry breathed, pushing back against Draco’s body suggestively, smirking as Draco groaned. Draco spun them around, trapping Harry against the wall and covering him with rough, urgent kisses.

“Alone,” Draco growled, eyes dark with promise. “Definitely.”

  


**Title:** Alone II  


Draco snuggled deeper under the duvet, reveling in the calm stillness of this first day of _peace_. He turned his head to gaze at the beautiful dark-haired man lying beside him, one arm flung possessively over Draco’s chest, the other pillowing his head. As if awakened by Draco’s gaze, Harry opened his eyes and, seeing the blond blurry Draco still beside him, smiled broadly, unguardedly.

“G’morning,” Harry whispered. “Did I dream it, or is it really over?”

“It’s really over,” Draco confirmed. “Before you ask, yes, we _did_ win. Let’s run away to Paris.” Harry smiled.

“Draco-“

“Harry-“

“ _Marry me_?”

  


**Title:** Alone III  


“Where are we going?” Harry asked. He found it increasingly hard to concentrate when under the influence of his blond, pony-tailed sex god.

“London,” was Draco’s inelegant reply.

“London?” Harry asked, staring at his new husband blankly. “After all this time, after everything we’ve been through, and _especially_ after all that talk about Hawai’i, Venice, Barcelona, Paris… we’re going to _London_ for our honeymoon? _Why_?”

Draco pulled Harry close and kissed him deeply.

“Because it would take too long to travel anywhere else," Draco smirked. "I promised you _alone_ , and I have no intention of waiting for that any longer.”


End file.
